phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
It's No Picnic
" |image = Phineas and Isabella on their picnic.jpg |caption = Isabella and Phineas having a picnic in the backyard |season = 4 |production = 417b |broadcast = 212 |story = Dani Vetere |ws = J.G. Orrantia Eddie Pittman |director = Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Derek Thompson |us = August 8, 2014 |international = February 8, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) |xd = June 23, 2014 |pairedwith = "Steampunx" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Isabella plans an impromptu picnic for Phineas when the rest of the gang have plans of their own. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz uses a Teleport-inator to send his daughter to a movie marathon. Episode Summary In the backyard, Phineas is planning the next big idea when all of his other friends except Isabella have to leave for certain reasons -- Buford's family is visiting, Baljeet is taking an eastern Indian cooking class, and Ferb has a dentist appointment. With only Isabella left, Isabella suggests she and Phineas spend some time together. Upon realizing it would be difficult without Ferb around, Isabella leaves to get the Fireside Girl Manual for inspiration. Soon after this, Phineas realizes Perry is gone. Perry gets his usual briefing from Major Monogram, who tells him that OWCA has surveillance footage of Dr. Doofenshmirtz stealing from thrift-store dollar bins, and isn't sure if it's evil, but is pathetic. Before Perry leaves, he asks him to bring Doofenshmirtz some coffee. Isabella calls the Fireside Girls and tell them that Phineas is alone, and they set up a mobile tactical version of their clubhouse to plan things. Candace notices this and barges in on them, and Isabella tells her about her crush on Phineas and wants to spend time with him. Candace promises to leave them alone and keep Linda out of the way as well. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry greets Doofensmirtz, now with a five o'clock shadow on his face, and gives him the coffee. After he gets trapped as usual, Doofenshmirtz tells him that Charlene is out on an Extreme Eco-cultural Exploration Vacation where she literally tosses out his money. And he's been spending money on his new Teleport-inator and doesn't have enough for Vanessa to go to the movies to see the Grievance movie marathon. He adds that he was going to send City Hall and Roger to Drusselstein. He soon gets an idea: he could use the Teleport-inator to send Vanessa to the movies, and use it on Roger as well. Isabella returns to the backyard, initiating "Operation: Perfect Picnic" for her and Phineas. At the same time, Candace leaves herself, since they are together now. Isabella puts on her best valley girl impersonation as she and Phineas set their picnic up, and enjoy looking at Isabella's homemade Mexican-Jewish meals. In the middle of this though, Irving peeks over the fence and sees the action, so the Fireside Girls kidnap him and take him to the clubhouse. Doofenshmirtz finishes working on the Teleport-inator and calls for Vanessa, saying that he can now send her to the movie theater without having to worry about getting any money. Though Vanessa doesn't really care of going to see the Grievance movie marathon anymore, she ends up being transported to the theater as Doof promised. Unbeknownst to him though, the -inator sends her to the Ducky Momo Film Festival, where a bunch of kids (and Candace) are watching it, much to Vanessa's surprise. Just as Doofenshmirtz is about to use it to teleport Roger, Perry breaks free of his trap and attacks him, inadvertently setting the Teleport-inator to Random Fire mode. Back in the backyard, Isabella and Phineas' picnic is going on without incident, but it is suddenly stopped when Doofenshmirtz's Teleport-inator teleports Ferb, who is still at his dentist appointment, to the backyard, where Phineas greets him and declares this will be the biggest picnic ever. After he runs off, Isabella tells the Fireside Girls that "Operation: Perfect Picnic" is now "Operation: Ginormous Non-romantic Overblown Picnic". Phineas returns with blueprints and decides to relocate to the park so he and Ferb can start working on their big idea. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and Perry are fighting, and Perry gets zapped with the Teleport-inator, causing him to teleport to various locations while still fighting Doofenshmirtz. As Candace and Vanessa leave the movie theater, Vanessa thanks Candace for introducing her to her love of Ducky Momo, which she believes is ironic, and Candace is surprised to hear Doofenshmirtz was raised by ocelots. She suddenly takes notice of a picnic themed amusement park in Danville Park that her brothers built, and Vanessa leaves, hence she doesn't care for amusement parks. Candace knows this isn't a romantic picnic, but "Bust Town U.S.A." as she explores the amusement park. She immediately calls Linda, who is on the way to pick up Ferb from the dentist; after Candace tells her that Ferb is at the park, she assumes he got out early and decides to pick him up there. Meanwhile, Baljeet is showing Buford his famous Tjinder family vindaloo, while Buford wants him to try the Van Stomm family Bitterballen. After an argument, they end up getting each other's foods in the other. Baljeet wonders how they'll taste together, but Buford declines and decides to kill it with fire. Perry is still fighting Doofenshmirtz, and they as well as the Teleport-inator end up transporting to the amusement park, which Doofenshmirtz finds it so impressed. However, Perry jumps on top of the Teleport-inator, but rather than pressing the self-destruct button, he instead sets it to the "home" setting and activates it, causing himself, Doofenshmirtz, and the entire amusement park to disappear just as Candace brings Linda over to see it. When Linda only sees Phineas and Isabella under a tree, she loves it and declares it adorable. Phineas is surprised that everything's gone, but is glad they still have the normal picnic stuff from before, much to Isabella's delight. Linda takes a dumbfounded Candace home with her. Transcript Songs *''Pic-A-Nic Bust'' *''Ducky Momo Theme Song'' (Candace and Vanessa's cover) End Credits Vanessa and Candace singing a different version of Ducky Momo Theme Song. Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry's dives through a cereal box to his lair. Evil Jingle None, but the doorbell to Doofenshmirtz's sounds like the main building's jingle. Out, Peace! Memorable Quotes Background information * Baljeet's surname is revealed in this episode. * In this episode, Isabella tells Candace about her crush on Phineas. * The movie The Grievance from "Happy Birthday, Isabella" is mentioned again. * It is revealed that Charlene Doofenshmirtz goes on vacations to tropical islands for Doofenshmirtz's money. * It is revealed that Ferb is afraid of the dentist. * Like the others, Isabella now uses a smartphone. * The theater Candace and Vanessa pass by says "Ducky Momo Festival", and they sing a variation of the Ducky Momo theme song at the credits. *The Slacks from "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" are seen again. * Vanessa does not care for amusement parks. Production Information * The script of this episode with its name was seen in the picture posted by Swampy Marsh on Twitter.OliveOlson in to make some Vanessa noises * On August 12, 2013 Swampy Marsh confirmed that this episode is real.Jeff Marsh Correspondence * By 7 months and 23 days, this is the longest an episode (along with "Steampunx") has aired its segments air separately in the US, beating out "Perry The Actorpus" and "Bullseye!", which aired 6 months and 3 days apart. * When this episode premiered on Disney XD, it was shown before its "a" episode, "Steampunx", and its end credits were seen after "Steampunx" as well. International Premieres * February 8, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) * February 24, 2014 (Disney Channel Asia via WATCH App) * May 13, 2014 (PlusPlus - Ukraine) * July 31, 2014 (Disney XD Germany) * August 6, 2014 (Disney Channel Brazil & Latin America) Errors *Doofenshmirtz is shown with a 5:00 shadow but in "Crack That Whip" he says he's unable to grow facial hair. *During the song, Baljeet and Buford are seen enjoying the rides, but after the song they are with their families. *Linda comes to the park to pick Ferb up, but at the end she takes Candace home and doesn't even take Ferb with them. *When Linda first appears, her head disappears for a single frame. *After Isabella says she can get the Fireside Girl Manual, the collar of her shirt is superimposed over the bottom of her head. Continuity * Vanessa tells Candace that her father was raised by ocelots. ("Raging Bully", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "This Is Your Backstory") * One of the settings of Doofenshmirtz' teleportinator is "my pants", a reference to the "dry cleaning wheel" from "Candace Gets Busted". * Another one of the settings is Easter Island, where Candace was accidentally teleported to in "Candace Disconnected". Allusions *''Yogi Bear'' - The Pic-A-Nic Bust song is written how Yogi would pronounce Picnic. *''Batman'' - The Fireside Girls have a red phone under glass like the one Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara had in his office to contact Batman. *'Carl Stalling' - At one point, Isabella blinks to two xylophone notes. This was a trademark of this cartoon composer, who would often silence the orchestra for a couple of xylophone hits for an eyeblink. *''The Brady Bunch'' - Isabella attempts to perform the "Greg Brady Yawn Move" on Phineas. *'Reese's' - This is the second time the "Peanut butter in my chocolate" ad is parodied after "Split Personality". Trivia * In "Backyard Hodge Podge", Buford mentions a giant picnic. * Baljeet's surname is mentioned for the first time in this episode. * This episode is the first time Isabella mentions to Candace that she has a crush on Phineas. * Second episode to heavily involve Isabella's crush on Phineas. ("Happy Birthday, Isabella") * Second time Isabella inadvertently makes a romantic overture to Ferb meant for Phineas. ("When Worlds Collide") * Fourth time someone is seen or mentioned going to the dentist ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "The Beak", "The Secret of Success"). * Third time Doofenshmirtz's evil jingle was a doorbell. ("The Lake Nose Monster", "Druselsteinoween") * Second episode to show a Fireside Girls clubhouse ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). It's also the first time Isabella goes into said house while not in uniform. * Fourth time the Fireside Girls lodge is shown ("Fireside Girl Jamboree", "Bee Story", "Just Desserts"). *Isabella almost mentions her love to Phineas again ("Comet Kermillian", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Troy Story", "Steampunx", "The Return of the Rogue Rabbit"). *Isabella tries to go out with Phineas again ("Out to Launch", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Canderemy", "Happy Birthday, Isabella"). *Candace and Linda's conversation near the end is identical to the conversation they had in "The Fast and the Phineas". *Another episode that mentions Ferb not talking much. *Second time Isabella says, "Stand down, Fireside Girl" ("Bee Day"). *Irving greets the Fireside Girls similar to how Ferb mentioned doing Big Ideas for the ladies in "Thaddeus and Thor". *The examination room at the dentist Ferb goes to is the same one Linda went to in "The Beak". *Second time Ferb's speech is unintelligible. ("Buford Confidential") *Another episode that mentions Phineas's triangle head. ("Raging Bully", "Happy Birthday Isabella") *The list of places on the Teleport-inator are: **Home **Random **Ice cream shoppe (later replaced by "Theater") **The friend zone **Inside a goat **Easter Island **Lair **Wonderland **Lotsmo Emporium **Dungeon **Closet **My lair **Dry cleaners **Crocodile nest **Niki's office **My pants **Mars **2 streets away **Turkish prison *Second episode to end with Isabella successfully getting some alone time with Phineas ("Happy Birthday, Isabella") *Third episode to mention Lotsmo. ("Mind Share", "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") *Second episode to mention Buford's Dutch heritage, as he offers bitterballen, which is a Dutch delicacy. ("The Return of the Rogue Rabbit") Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional Voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram/Megaburns, Additional Voices * John Viener as Pnorman , Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Additional Voices * Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Additional Voices * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Jack McBrayer as Irving, Additional Voices * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Isabella Murad as Milly * Michaela Zee as Ginger * Diamond White as Holly * Paul Alborough as Professor Elemental * Additional voices: Corey Burton, Jennifer Hughes, Pamela Adlon :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:I Category:Episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Candace Flynn Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz